nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Amiibo Party
Amiibo Party is a new mode in Mario Party 10 that plays similar to classic Mario Party games. Players player with at least one amiibo and tranverse around a square board to collect the most stars. Rules The board is square and is a linear path. Each star is worth 20 coins and each player starts with 10 coins. At the end of each round, players play a minigame depending on if Bowser is in, and what places each player landed on. The player with the most stars at the end of the game wins. During the game, players can use tokens, either pre-placed on the amiibo or collected from the board. These tokens do a variety of this from extra dice to changing the board's quadrants with another board's. Spaces Blue Spaces - These give 3 coins to the player Red Spaces - These sap usually 3 coins from the player Special Block Spaces - These give a dice block from a roullete Board Event - Activate the board's event Special Event - Activates a roulette which can give the player 5 coins, give the player a special block, swap places with the player closest to the star, or move him 5 spaces Warp Space - Moves the player to one of 4 Warp Spaces on the bo Bowser Space - Activates Bowser to bring havoc for the players. It doesn't affect the player if he's Bowser. List of Boards Mario The Mario board has the following events: Mushroom Power-up - Take a chance with 3 ? Blocks. One contains an amount of coins, another contains a mushroom which steals coins from players while he goes around the board and the third is the Mega Mushroom which does the Mushroom does and gives what coins are spawned on the board. Dice Block Shop - The player can buy the displayed blocks Luigi The Luigi board has the following events: Poltergust - Steal coins from players or steal stars for coins. For stealing stars, players can pay more coins to increase the chances. Coin Pot - It gives the player who lands on it all the coins within. They build up over the rounds. Peach The Peach Board has the following events: Plant Pipes - The player chooses from one of 5 pipes. The pipes contain 10 coins, 5 coins, 3 coins, 1 coins and a piranha plant. The player can continue to try at the pipes but if the Piranha Plant is selected, they lose any coins earned from the pipes. Roulette Flower - The player spins on the flower in an attempt to get the most coins.There are 3 of these with different arrangement of coins on each petal. They must be landed on to be activated Yoshi The Yoshi board has the following events: Transformegger - Transforms a special block into something else. Gives the player a special if the player doesn't have one Yoshi Cannon - Steals a special block randomly from a player. It gives a special block if no one has a special block. Toad The Toad Board has the following events: Star Exchange - It changes the price of stars from 10 coins to 25 coins Star Cannon - It fires a number of stars on the stage depending what number is on its sign. Wario The Wario board has the following events: Coin-Steal Dice Blocks - Steals coins from the players rolled on the block. Rosalina The Rosalina board has the following events: Bowser The Bowser board has the following events: Bowser Space Roulette: It spins a giant roulette that turns the 4 Red and Bowser Spaces into either a Red Space or Bowser Space. Bowser Jr. - Players take part in a Bowser Jr. Challenge. If the player wins, Bowser Jr. gives the player coins and even stars but he takes away coins if the player loses. Bowser just hits a roulette Donkey Kong The Donkey Kong board has the following events: Roulette Barrel - There are 3 of these with different arrangement of coins on each petal. They must be landed on to be activated Normal Board The Normal Board can only be unlocked by picking up the token on a board. Trivia Each amiibo plays a remixed tune respective to the character * Mario - Super Mario Bros. main theme * Luigi - Luigi's Mansion * Peach - Peach's Castle * Yoshi - Yoshi's Story * Toad - Toad House * Rosalina - Cosmic Observatory * Wario * Bowser - Super Mario 64 * Donkey Kong - Jungle Hijinxs Category:Mario Party 10